1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to cooling of computer systems, and more particularly to a cooling apparatus that can easily be inserted and removed from a computer system housing.
2. Related Art
In modern computer systems, there are trends toward reduced computer system housing size, increased processor capability, and even multiple processors in relatively inexpensive computer systems. This particular set of circumstances contribute to increased heating within computer system housings. Increased heating makes cooling of computer systems more important, while reduced size makes such cooling all the more difficult to achieve. Furthermore, at the same time computer systems are getting smaller and more powerful, they are also getting less expensive.
Therefore a need exists for an improved computer system cooling apparatus which is compact, inexpensive and easy to service.
The foregoing need is address in a cooling apparatus for a computer system which includes a fan operable to provide convective cooling to contents of a computer system housing. The fan is at least partly surrounded by a fan housing. A handle is hinged to a top side of the fan housing, and is operable to engage the computer system housing for levering the fan housing in and out of the computer system housing. The handle is foldable into a position lying along the top of the fan housing. A latch for the apparatus includes a movable latch portion for holding the handle in the folded position. A distinctive marking on the latch is visible from above the top side of the fan housing so that it is apparent how to release the handle and the fan. The marking is particularly visible with the handle in the folded position.
In a further aspect, the computer system housing has first and second guides for receiving the fan housing. With the handle in the folded position the handle engages one of the guides at a point of engagement to fasten the fan housing into the computer system housing. The engagement point is visible from above the fan housing, so that it is further apparent how to release the handle and the fan. In another aspect, the apparatus includes a light emitting diode adjacent to the engagement point, also visible from above the fan housing.
The fan housing has an attached electrical connector for connecting the fan to a power supply and to control signals for the computer system. A second, mating electrical connector is attached to the computer system housing. The computer system housing has guides which are keyed to the fan housing so that the fan housing fits between the guides only if the fan housing has a certain alignment with respect to the guides. With the fan housing inserted between the guides in the certain alignment, the two electrical connectors mate with one another.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent upon reading the following detailed description and upon reference to the accompanying drawings.